PokéMutants: Jacob's Tale
by Hansa
Summary: Humans are taking more and more space. As the population exceeds all expectations, Pokémon evolve and become mere bacteria. To live on, they have to give genes to humans. This results in PokéMutants. Follow Jacob, one of many mutants, in his tale...
1. Static Start

This is my first fanfic here at . I'm aiming for releasing shorter chapters more often, but who knows, that might change. So, every chapter will be between 1000 and 1400 words long. Hope you don't mind... Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: PokéMutation**

Pokémon was once the biological inhabitation of the whole world. They populated all climates, altitudes and vegetation. Humans and Pokémon lived in harmony, though the humans were their masters... mostly. But in the end, it was only a matter of time before the humans needed more space. The numbers were increasing all the time, and the inflation was accelerating quickly. And so the Pokémon needed to minimize. All the species started evolving in extreme speed, and at last, Pokémon was reduced to bacteria. To live on, the bacteria had to enter the genes of humans, and change them. This only worked before puberty. After only a decade, PokéMutants were starting to appear. Society treated them as outcasts, and the government made their lives illegal.

Now, what about these mutants? Some were caught and executed. Others had so unnoticeable features that they were accepted as humans. The rest gathered in groups. These groups hid themselves, in exile. Though most groups tried to live as normal lives as possible, some tried to train and build their power, hone their Pokémon powers. These groups were plotting against the government. As a result, some groups pleaded to defend society against these evil mutants. Humanity had become a mere battlefield.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Static Start**

I woke up, my feet freezing. The sky was starting to light up, so about 5 or 6 am... Hard to sleep longer than that without a roof over your head, you know? Wait, you probably don't. I'm Jacob. I have been sleeping outside for 5 months now, after being kicked out from home. Why? Well, here's a treat for you...

When I turned 15, something really, really weird happened. My hair started turning green. Most of it, anyway. My mom thought it was some weird mold-infection. She went to the pharmacy, and bought this creepy shampoo that smelled like olives. I don't really like olives. So not only did I have hair smelling like olives for two weeks, but it was still green. I was suspended from school to shield other students from infection. Then, two weeks later, fangs started growing in my mouth. I didn't tell my mom. But not many days later, I started growing tails. You heard me, tails... in plural. Three of them. That's when my mom sent me to the hospital. They took one single test. I was only lucky to escape after that. They confirmed my being a mutant. When I came home, I saw some clothes and a packet lunch. I was kicked out.

Yeah, that's what happened. Now, I've discovered green hair growing from my chest, shoulders and... other places, if you know what I mean. Also, whenever I make contact with someone, they get sparked by static electricity. That's right, my life stinks! Anyway, enough with the monologue.

I walked over to the foreign guy's fruit market. Or, i rather sneaked up to it. I grabbed a couple of apples and a pecha-berry. Recently, I had hated fruit, but my choices were limited. The man at the counter glanced at me. He screamed some weird phrases, and started running after me. I ran too, of course. He chased me into a corner, by a Chinese restaurant. Just as he approached, I felt some force building in my hands. I shook them and waved, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I clapped them together spontaneously, and a yellow, static wave formed, and hit the shop-owner. He was instantly paralyzed, and fell backwards. I stared at him. His eyes were revealing terrifying fear. I looked around, and saw a bald man with glasses and a really big, yellow mustache through the restaurant window. He was staring at me through his round, thick glasses. I turned around, and jogged in the other direction. As I jogged into an alley, the same, bald man was standing there. He was wearing a white lab-coat, which reached him to his knees. The lower part of the coat was pretty rifted. How did he get there so freaking fast? I couldn't believe it. Would he take me to the cops?

"That was a pretty puny thunder wave there, mister..." he said with a cheesy voice, his mustache vibrating. I didn't know what to do. He walked closer to me, just a couple of steps. "We seem to have something in common. It's called a mutation" he said, and shivers went down my back. I noticed a fat, weird tail of his. It was yellow and purple, and was as bald as his head. A weird tail without fur... The man suddenly disappeared, and appeared behind me. I quickly turned around, and tried to hit him, but he dodged. He brought a battered spoon up from his pocket, and as it bent mysteriously, I suddenly found myself hovering in the air. I tried to scream, but my mouth was also shut by those telekinetic powers. "Hear me out, OK?" the man said calmly, and pushed his glasses into position. I was still struggling.

"Well, I come from one of the infamous mutant-groups. But we're not plotting against the government. We're protecting it" For me, that wasn't a good argument. I didn't really like the government. They were the reason I was homeless. The man continued; "As you know, some groups are plotting against the government. Something you may _not_ know is that the government isn't strong enough to take the strongest of us down. Combined, Pokémon and humans are just too strong...". "I could always go home, you know" I said, rudely. The man raised one of his bushy, yellow eye-brows. He probably knew about my lack of home. He had played a trump-card. I was just doing the inevitable. "Well, the least I can do is check your place out..." I said, hesitantly. He smiled, and grabbed my hand. As soon as we touched, not only was he shocked by my stasis, but we warped. The next thing I knew, I was looking at a large door, entering a stone cliff. The man was already walking towards the entrance, so I followed him.

Actually, I didn't only follow him in, through the door. I followed him up some stairs, through a hallway, up another set of stairs and into a large hall. There, there was a large, wooden door. The facility actually looked quite old. It was a pretty medieval style, with lots of decorations of medieval legends, which I didn't know much about. Still, there were modern, electric lights and clear, glass windows. The man told me to stay about 20 meters from the large door, before he whispered something into it. The door opened, and out came a man... almost man. He was 7 or 8 meters tall. He was blue, and dressed in a nice, beige suit. Also, he had no neck, but his "head" was pretty much one with his torso. I noticed a tail with fins on sticking out from his behind. He gave me his hand, to shake it. As I touched him, my arm tickled, and a large static bolt of electricity shocked the blue giant. He stood there, paralyzed. The bald man laughed with a rather high-pitched, sharp voice. I said, unknowingly out loud; "Shit, I shocked the boss!"

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 1**

**Name: **Jacob Oliver Dynham

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**Species: **Electrike

**Abilities: **Static electricity, Thunder Wave

**Note:**

Yeah, it's me... obviously. Not much to say, sadly


	2. DecisionTime!

**Chapter 2: Decision-Time!**

The bald guy chuckled. I didn't know what to do. I just paralyzed the head master of my possible future home! The large, blue man stood there, and looked at the baldy. He hovered up to the man, landing on his shoulder. His white doctor-jacket still was hovering slightly as he picked up a syringe from one of his many pockets, and gave his boss a shot. The giant's muscles loosened, and he exhaled heavily. "Phew, that doesn't happen too often" the blue man said and rubbed his shoulder. His voice was extremely dark, I actually swore I could feel tremors in the floor. Once more, he reached for my hand. I shook his finger, no static discharge this time. Lucky me.

"Well, I see Dr. Cuillero got lucky! Another mutant found, now that's great." the blue giant said. He introduced himself as Goliath McHvalner. He owned this place, as you may have figured... "Why don't you come into my office, then, Jacob" he said. I had introduced myself, of course. Don't want to be rude to a guy the size of a house. I followed him into his office, and the so-called Dr. Cuillere left us. Inside the office, was a big chair, matching the big mutant, and another tall sofa, with stairs leading up. I walked the stairs and sat at the edge of a gigantic pillow. McHvalner started talking again; "I hope you know why you're here". I nodded, they wanted my soul... OK, so I didn't know exactly. "Well, I doubt my assistant told you all of it. The institute is called 'The Coven Guard'". I understood the "Coven" part. They obviously lived in some kind of luxurious cove. Though "Guard"... that's the part I didn't understand. Luckily, he continued with an explanation; "We are one of the few mutant-groups who protect the ones who hate us, the government. I know it sounds weird, but they don't deserve punishment. The government is influenced by the majority, and we are not part of them. Society must survive, or not only humanity will perish, but Pokémon as we know it too". Now, I could actually grasp the extent of it all. I nodded in acceptance. The man smiled. "Fufufu, I've never seen an Electrike PokéMutant before..." McHvalner said. I twitched. "Electrike?" I asked shortly. "Oh, you hadn't realized? Your species, it's Electrike!" he explained. I must admit, I didn't know anything about Pokémon. They had pretty much died out before I was born. "I see you don't know much about Pokémon? The least I can do is set up some arranged training and tutoring for you... If you accept membership, though. Are you up for it?" he asked. I didn't lie. I didn't even pause. I just answered the question politely and left the office. Guess what... I accepted.

I was taken to a classroom shortly after the meeting. It was empty, only me in it. But no worries, Dr. Cuillere soon "poofed" up in front of the blackboard. He started teaching me all sorts of Pokéfacts...

I'll spare you for the boredom, and explain the basics. Pokémon are split into types, thirteen of them. I'm electric, so I can manipulate electricity. Dr. Cuillere is a Kadabra, so he's a psychic type. That explains the spoon-bending. Mr. McHvalner is a Wailord, so he's water-type. You see? Now, the reason I'm a mutant now, is because a Pokémon bacteria took over my genes, before puberty. And I had a late puberty. It started though, I promise! Also, the transformation takes a lot of time. To speed it up, you have to put your body through both mental and physical challenges. I wasn't even done with my transformation,, which was a disappointment. I don't think you need to know any more. Not right now, anyways. I was handed some high-tech bracelet-watch, that had a lot of useful functions. I was feeling more and more like some superhero from Marvel or DC Universe. Awesome, right?

After a 'short' 3-hour lesson, I was sent to the so-called "Arenasium". Basically, I had to take left, right, left and then straight ahead... Yeah, so I did what I was told. The halls were somewhat reflective, and I could see my reflection for the first time in 5 months. Firstly, I noticed I was really dirty. Not surprising, I had been sleeping on the street for some time. My hair was almost completely green now, except to yellow stripes. My clothes were pretty ruined, of course. A orange hoodie with a white T-shirt under, and denim jeans. My tails were sticking out of my hips. My hands were growing minor fur, and were more claw-like now. Suddenly, I walked right into a steel door. I rubbed my nose, which was soar. The door opened, and a man welcomed me inside.

His hair was cut in a military way, except for some horn-like figure. Between his eyes, at the root of his nose, an actual horn was growing, with a drilling-pattern. His ears had frills on them, and he had a rough, gray hide covering parts of his body, most noticeably his chest. He also had a long, muscular tail in the same color. He wore a tight, white, sleeveless shirt, and rough pants with camoflage pattern on them. I scanned him with my bracelet without him noticing, and it said "Rhydon" The creature I saw on the screen was pretty similar to the man, in a sort of way. As I walked in, he said; "You know, you could have just asked". OK, he noticed. In a corner of the large gymnasium I now was in, a boy, about 10 years old, sat. His skin was covered in short, red fur. His hair grew backwards, and was cream-colored. He looked pretty excited. "That's Pyrowl. He follows me around everywhere" the man said. "I'm Ryler, the second assistant around here. My focus is training-assistance. Now let's get to it!" He said, shouting hyper actively. His sun-glasses almost fell off. "The goal with this session is completing your transformation, so that you're ready to contribute" he said, and clicked a button. I was expecting some push-ups, jogging... maybe sit-ups. But you'll never guess what happened. Just when I was going to say something, a large cage-door opened, and a large bull with a scarred face walked out. It had a mane with dark-brown hair, and two, sharp horns. "That's our Tauros! Now, Fight!" Ryler said. I twitched nervously, wanting to run. Damn, I was going to be trampled!

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 2**

**Name: **Dr. Cuillere

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **Somewhere in his late 50's

**Species: **Kadabra

**Abilities: **Instant teleporting, Telekinesis

**Notes: **

He looks really wacky, but is a great teacher... erm, his glasses and his mustache really freaks me out!


	3. Charge Complete

**Chapter 3: Charge Complete**

The Tauros started charging at me. I started running like crazy. That's a natural reaction, right? The bull was minimizing the distance between it's horns and me, little by little. As soon as it was in reach, it's horns started glowing. Ryler laughed with slowly, but still with the same enthusiasm. «What d'ya know, he's using Zen Headbutt!» he shouted at me. I twitched. I said; «Zen Hea...?» before being interrupted by the Tauros' horns stinging in my behind. I was thrown backwards, while holding my hands on my butt. I had a stinging feeling in the muscles from my behind... Ryler continued laughing, and the so-called Pyrowl joined him. I tumbled clumsily onto my feet, as the Tauros came near. I clapped my hands together, and a wave of electric force emerged from my hands. It hit the Tauros, and it was paralyzed. I exhaled, before running up to it, and tackling it harshly. It didn't seem to budge. "An incomplete mutant can't beat a Pokémon, sorry to tell ya!" Ryler shouted arrogantly. But I knew. Only when the mutant-transformation was complete, I was merely two times as strong as a Pokémon. Now I was only at about 10% power...

The Tauros suddenly loosened up, and snorted. I started running again, with him after me. I was sweating and I didn't know what to do. Real helplessness was the worst feeling I had felt. I tried connecting with my Electrike instincts, hoping I actually had any. Suddenly, my thoughts sparked. I turned around, and small glowing stars started appearing in my hand. I didn't know what to do, but decided to throw them, as shurikens. "Waha! I see an egg-move just settled in! You're half way already!" Ryler screamed. I was releaved to know it went so fast. To my surprise, the Tauros was actually a little harmed by the glowing stars. "What was that?" I shouted while starting to run again. "Swift, of course. Don't you know your attacks?" He asked in excited despair. I knew the names of two... Swift and Thunder Wave. And my tackle actually gave white sparks, so maybe that was an attack too. "Only three! Thunderwave, Swift and … uhm, Tackle" I shouted in response. "It's probably all you need to know... You don't even need a name for a tackle" he said, calmer this time. I jumped again, and said "Swift" calmly to myself. The stars started appearing again, and I threw them. My accuracy wasn't the best, but the stars seemed to hit my target anyway. That could come in handy. The Tauros used my air time, and charged another attack. I couldn't really do much while in-air, so I fell quickly towards the Tauros. I hated gravity. He pointed his horn at me, and my behind was the victim... again.

Suddenly, I had the upper hand. Tauros had been stunned by my static electricity. I instinctively howled, which I thought was really unnecessary. Well, until I felt my muscles focusing, and I knew I could pack a hit. I tackled the bull and sent a few stars at him, before I realized I was getting weaker. A lot weaker. I collapsed a few meters from the Tauros. It started charging some orange aura around it. Ryler lost his glasses. "Shit, that's Giga Impact! Holy.... Tauros, no!" he said nervously. The Tauros started running towards me, lifting dust from the ground in a whirl around him. I closed my eyes. I told you so, I was going to be trampled.

My body started surging with energy. My eyes opened, but the only thing I could see was yellow. I couldn't feel my body anymore, but I knew sparks were flying. I figured that it was all up to my inner Electrike's instincts now. I was scared, and I mean really scared. But still I had kind of a good feeling.

The next thing I knew, I was standing a long way from the place I was prior to my blinding. The Tauros had charged halfway through the wall, and was pretty much stuck. Ryler patted me on the shoulder. "Transformation complete, lad!" He said proudly, as if he himself had accomplished something. I didn't feel very different. I just felt stronger... mostly mentally. I went over to the corner covered in mirrors. I wasn't very different. The most distinct change was that the two tails to the far left and right had moved to my upper thighs, which was an improvement in my opinion. Also, a yellow line of fur extended from my hair-line to the tip of my nose. The same line connected to my eyes, and seemingly connected to the yellow stripes in my hair. The yellow stripes in my hair were now shaped as lightning-bolts. My fangs were also sharper. As I said, nothing too drastic. "Well, we seem to be done here. Congratulations, lad!" Ryler said, and pushed me out the door, in a kind of violent, yet friendly way. "Just come in here whenever you want! Then again, I probably won't be here... You should Contact McHvalner first, hehe. Well, on you go!" he continued, before slamming the door shut. I smiled, and walked out of the Arenasium. As I walked silently away, I could hear Ryler and Pyrowl struggling with the Tauros, stuck in the wall.

I laughed...

Moments later, I found myself in McHvalner's office again. "I'm glad you're finally complete. Now we can commence your move-in, here in the Coven. I'm glad to have you on the team" he said and gave me keys to my room, and told me to take a shower. I walked rapidly to my room. When I arrived, I noticed it was already kinda messy, but I chose not to care. I was really dirty. Things happen to your priorities when you haven't showered in half a year. So questions were saved for later. When I entered the bathroom, a little green woman was hanging from the sealing. "Hello, Jacob. McHvalner sent me. Could you hand me your clothes?". I froze. The woman was green, and had an exoskeletal tail sticking out from her behind. The creepiest thing, though, was that she had six arms. You heard me, six! "Are you serious?" I asked. I was completely sure she was a complete pervert. She nodded. "Don't worry, it's routine" she said. I didn't really have any choice, did I? I started undressing and luckily she stopped me when I was only in my boxers. "Now, I'll see what I can do with these" she said, and disappeared into the sealing. I closed the door, and started showering...

I was already started at scrubbing my skin (and fur) when the door to the room opened. I heard steps outside the door. The person sighed. I twitched. That somebody was entering the bathroom. Not only had I forgotten to lock the door, I was completely naked!

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 3**

**Name: **Roger McHvalner

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **I have absolutely no idea...

**Species: **Wailord

**Abilities: **Uhm... extremely persuasive?

**Notes:**

Oh my god, he's 7 meters tall! And he has a staircase up to his sofa... that's weird.


	4. Pink isnt for Girls!

**Chapter 4: Pink isn't for Girls**

I was shivering, even if the water was nice and warm. The steps came closer, and the bathroom door opened. I stood completely still. A dull voice started echoing in the humid room. "What the... The shower's on?" it said. I couldn't really decide on the gender, but as I saw a hand grabbing the curtain around the bath-tub, I quickly grabbed a sponge. I just barely managed to cover my 'private parts' when the yellow thing. The curtain was rapidly shoved aside, and a girl with short, curly, pink hair appeared behind it. She screamed with her weird voice, and I screamed too. "Oh my days, a girl is in my room!" I shouted in disbelief. The girl punched me in the face. "I'm not a f***ing girl, and this is _my_ f***ing room!" she said. No, _he_ said... OK, so it was a boy. Hard to believe. I continued complaining; "Well, there's two beds here!". The feminine guy calmed down. He had big, blue eyes, and his hair was really curled in the front, almost in a single, giant swirl. He wore a blue sweater and white pants, and his tech-bracelet was pink, just like his shoes. I closed the curtain...

"So, you are...?" the pink guy asked. I answered; "Jacob Oliver Dynham, but you can call me Jacob". I just realized that my name was ironically ambiguous. Awkward. "Right, and species is Electrike, right?" I confirmed. "Well, I'm Ron Pummeluff. Just Ron is fine, of course. And, as you may have noticed, I'm a Jigglypuff." he continued, and sighed. I turned off the shower, and looked up 'jigglypuff' on the bracelet. A round, pink blob. It was easy to tie it to Ron. "So... We seem to be roommates" I said carefully. He swore heavily, which sounded funny combined with his weirdly dull and high-pitched voice. I grabbed the towel and started drying myself. "What bed is mine?" I asked. "I'm sleeping in the left bed right now, under the window. You'll get the right" he answered. I didn't dare to argue. I tied the towel around my waist, under my tail, and walked out of the bathtub. My clothes lay on the bench, and they seemed to be fixed. And a new pair of boxers, I happily discovered. I got dressed, while chatting with Ron. He just arrived two weeks ago, so he was almost as new as me. I was actually pleased, good to have someone who can relate, you know?

I was finished dressing, and found the clothes really comfortable. I went down to a mirror, while Ron kept telling me his life story, while swearing a lot. I wasn't listening... at all. In the mirror, I saw that my clothes had been fitted for my new body. The pants had holes where the spiking hair was. Also, there was a hole for my tail. My white T-shirt was now pretty tight, and the hoodie was stripped for all details hanging loose. The clothes actually looked pretty good. I was really pleased. I turned to Ron, and put a smirk on my face. "So, what can I do to spend time here?" I asked, excited. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team over lunch, no worries" he said, while smiling jollily. I followed him out of the room, and locked it...

We were walking down one of the many halls in the facility, completely silent. We had actually run out of common material. Suddenly, the little, green lady hung down from the sealing again. "How do you like your new garments, then?" she asked quickly. I stopped, and Ron waited for me a small meter away. "It's splendid! Probably the best clothes I ever wore" I said. The lady smiled. "Oh, how sweet of you. Just give me a shout whenever you need some fixing of clothes, or a new pair of underwear" she said. I nodded. Ron suddenly interrupted us. "Yeah, you did it again, lady! Could need some more pink though..." he said arrogantly. I raised an eyebrow. "So... eh, you like pink? I mean, I always thought of that as a feminine color..." I said carefully. Ron's eyes widened, and the lady sighed and bounced up again, out of view. "Here we go again!" Ron shouted. "Oh my f***ing god, Pink is feminine, eh. You're trying to say that it's a girl color, am I right!? Huh!" he continued, shouting. "Pink stands for power, purity and f***ing predators! Pink isn't for Girls!". He was enraged. I looked down the hallway, and saw a sign with "Canteen" written on it. I decided to ditch Ron. I tried to connect with my instincts (unnecessary, I know), and the muscles in my legs bent. I simply kicked off, and I found myself running with awesome speed. I merely managed to stop by the entrance to the canteen.

In the canteen, I was _not_ surprised to see that the canteen was full of mutants. Yes, in pretty much all shapes and sizes. I looked for an open seat, and found a suitable place among people in about my age. At least they looked my age. I walked over to them, and smiled, as some kind of plead for acceptance. "Could I sit here?" I asked. A girl with dark and yellow clothing glanced at me. "Does it look like you can sit here?" she answered, boringly. I scratched the back of my head. "Well, actually the seat looks unoccu..." I said, before another girl answered. She had green hair, in a pony-tail, and around that ponytail was a large, yellow flower. "That's 'yeah, sure' in Tina-langauge. Why, just sit down" she said. I nodded, and said I was just going to get some food. In the meantime, while I was standing in line, the door burst up, and a pounding breath started sounding. You guessed it, it was Ron. And he sure was red and angry!

"Where the hell did that f***ing bugger go now, for f***'s sake!"

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 4**

**Name: **Ryler

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **Late 40's, I think

**Species: **Rhydon

**Abilities: **I really don't know...

**Personal Notes:**

He's strong and extremely annoying! I mean, he actually sent a Tauros at me... Crazy, I say!


	5. Through the First Day

**Chapter 5: Through the First Day**

Ron stood in the opening, and looked like he was really going to blow up. I could swear his stomach was bulging. The table I was sitting by stared at him. The girl with green hair sighed. "What now, Ron?" she asked. "Long story short, I lost a new member" he said. He was quickly scattering his vision. A chubby, bluish girl suddenly stood up. "You mwean thwat boy with the gween hair?" she asked, with food still in her mouth. She didn't manage to talk ordinarily while chewing. She caught Ron's attention. "Gretchen? Now, where is he?" Ron asked. She pointed her short, chubby finger at me. Ron spotted me, and walked towards me. There was no available escape-route, I had no choice but to meet him, face-to-face.

Ron arrogantly skipped the line, placing himself beside me. Nobody seemed to care. Mutants have better things to think about, I guess. Ron hit me at the back of my head, so I almost tipped over. I deserved it, so he didn't get a response. "What were you thinking? You can't just bail on me like that! You were my responsibility, you know!" he said, clearly irritated. The swirl in his pink hair bounced. I sighed, he was clearly missing the point. "Yeah... I'm sorry too. I kind of erupted back there" he said, a little shamefully. Gretchen rose from her chair; "He does thwat allwot!" she shouted, still chewing. The so-called Tina told her to shut up before pulling her down, back into a sitting position. "I see, you clearly have a strange connection to your hair-color. No problem, hopefully it won't happen again" I said, nodding. Ron scolded at my comment, but chose to let it pass. "Right, that I can live with" Ron said before starting to serve himself. Ron grabbed a portion of turkey-salad, and a piece of rough bread and a glass of water. I wondered how he still was alive while grabbing two ham-sandwiches, a portion of some weird, meaty pasta-pot and a glass of tomato-juice. I've always loved tomato-juice, don't really know why. Either way, we started walking back to the table. I really hoped for some friends.

Ron sat at the opposite end of the table, while I sat at the chair that I had pulled out already. Ron didn't say anything, but rather started munching his salad lightly. I looked around at my comrades, and found them all staring at me. Ron sighed. "Well, introduce yourself, you f***ing retard" he said. The girl with green hair coughed, clearly annoyed. I inhaled, and started talking. "Hi you all, my name is Jacob Oliver Dynham, but Jacob is enough. I just came here after a long day, and am clearly a mu... mutant" I said, trying to hide my insecurity. The fat girl stuck her hand in her mouth and pulled out some bone, and wiped her face. She clicked a button on her orange bracelet, and scanned me. 'Electrike' it said. "So you're electric, huh? I'm Gretchen Kindley, and I'm just as new as most of the others here" she said. She was wearing a big, green hoodie. She had blue, long hair, arranged in two round lumps at the sides of her head, and a thin lock of hair running down from each. Accompanying the hair, two eyes of the same color. From her forehead, an orange feather-like thing was wobbling in front of the middle section of her hair. Her face was round, and her eyes were somewhat slim. "I came in for about a month ago. You must feel great here, I bet you lived on the street!" she said again. I confirmed her thought. She went back to her hyperactive gluttony.

No one said anything for a minute, and I only heard the background rumbling and Gretchen chewing rhythmically. Suddenly, the girl with green hair in a ponytail rose from her chair, and stuck her hand into mine, shaking it. "Hello, I'm Prudence... Prudence Gardner, that is. You must be exhausted, don't let us keep you up!" she said, letting go of my hand. She was wearing a green and brown school uniform, with a pretty short, beige skirt. She must have been the only one actually using the uniform for 'Coven Guards'. "I'll be happy to show you around the facility tomorrow, if you're up for it... or if you're up at all, hihi" she continued, making elegant hand-gestures. She seemed nice enough.

Tina uncrossed her legs, and sat up straight. "Yeah, whatever, I'm Tina. Just Tina. I've been here since I was about 4 years old, since my mom gave up" she said. She was wearing a dress that was black with yellow, horizontal lines. The upper part of the dress, covering the upper torso, revealed an egg-shell, conveniently covering her breasts. Her hair was cut very straight, almost in a long bowl-cut. "Tell him why you're still a Togepi" Prudence said, and giggled. Tina looked at her, with a mad look. "It's because she's not happy. And no happiness, no evolution" Prudence continued. Tina leaned backwards again, and crossed her legs. Her eyes were surrounded in gothic make-up, and two short spikes were painted in the same black, running down from each creak of the eyes. She didn't really look happy, so I understood her... a little.

Ron poked a boy I hadn't noticed before. He had a big piece of brown cloth or pelt stuck over his eyes, and to his elbows. "I'm Zootri Trymn" he said shortly. He wore a blue T-shirt and a pair of brown pants. He was apparently short-spoken. The conversation went on, and I got to know that Tina was the youngest among us, 13 years old, and Zootri was the oldest, who just turned 18. Also, these were the newest members of the guard, all picked up in the last 6 months, but Tina, who was raised here. It was as if I had been among them forever.

Already at 9.30 pm, I was tired, and decided to go to my room. Ron, as responsible as he was, decided to follow me, assuring himself that I got there safely. When we arrived by our door, he didn't care to go back, but went to bed also. I found a yellow tooth-brush with my name on it, and brushed my teeth, first time in 5 months. Ron was already sleeping in the upper bed, so I lay down in the lower one. "So, how's your day been? Exciting?" Ron asked, in a sleepy tone. "Long, longest day in a while" I answered. He laughed gently. "Yeah, you got it. Couldn't have described my first day any better" Ron said. He warned me that every once in a while, we were woke up early, for a mission or something. I wasn't surprised. We decided to go to sleep. The long day reminded me of the other long day, the only other one in half a year. The day I was thrown out. And, when I thought about it, it was ironic. The longest days are days of closure, and days of beginning. Pure logic. Still, I felt it was symbolic. A symbol for my new life as Jacob, the Mutant!

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 5**

**Name: **Ron Pummeluff

**Gender: **Male (Despite my first impression)

**Age: **16 or 17

**Species: **Jigglypuff

**Abilities: **He blows up like a balloon when angry...

**Personal Note:**

He swears like a dog barks! Especially if you call pink feminine.


	6. Lesson or Battle?

**Chapter 6: Lesson or Battle?**

I slept like a baby... no, like an egg! Oh yeah, you heard me. The best sleep I've had in at least in half a year. So you can barely imagine what a disappointment it was when my mechanical bracelet started ringing in an unbearable tone. After about 15 seconds of that sound, which was more than enough to wake up our room, Ryler's voice sounded. "Hey kids, you'll have to come down to the Arenasium. And dress in the clothes Aragna has given you. They're surprisingly appropriate. And that's a-..." he said before being cut from the speaker. "Oh, holy f***ing hell" Ron's voice suddenly said, but really hoarsely. "This better be some f***ing important shit" he continued. I just tried to get up silently, and get dressed. Ron quickly occupied the bathroom, and I expected him to take his time (Come on, it has to take some time to arrange those curls). I combed my hair backwards with my hand, and let my static electricity do the rest. I started walking down the hall, and was surprised to find a modern elevator in the middle of the medieval-ish surroundings. I decided to click the down-button, since the Arenasium was in the basement, and the elevator popped up pretty quickly.

Inside, Zootri was waiting silently. He was actually sitting down in a corner of the 3x3-meter room. I said "Hi" before entering, but he turned out to be the silent kind of guy. I mean really silent. It was kind of awkward knowing each other, but still not acting casual and conversing. That all changed as soon as we reached the girls' floor. The elevator stopped, and opened. And as the gap between the doors widened, a slim female figure with a short skirt and a school uniform emerged. Yeah, it was diffidently Prudence. "Hello Jacob, Zootri! So you were called too? How fortunate, only people that I know! But Tina was called too... Well, have to live with it. So, how are you?" she asked after talking really rapidly, making lots of gestures with her arms. "Uhm... I'm a little tired, but it'll be fine, I guess" I answered. She looked at Zootri. He just nodded. Prudence sighed shortly, but was interrupted by the elevator door opening, and the smell of the Arenasium filled the air. I went over to the tribune, and sat on the second stair. Zootri sat way above, at least at the seventh stair, while Prudence happily sat on the first stair, apparently to have full focus for what was to be going on. Ryler just stood and cleaned his sun-glasses. As some time passed by, Tina and Ron came, but the lecture still wouldn't start. We waited for half an hour, just talking casually, before Gretchen finally showed up. She was visibly mad, even more than Ron's constant anger.

"You bwetter have a gwood reason to intwerrupt my beauty-sweep!" she said before siting at the nearest place. "Well Gretchen, I don't think you have any good excuse for coming this late either" Ryler said, still somewhat hyper-actively. "I dwo! I had bweakfast, and I had to take a bwath with scents and bwubbles and stwuff" she said, obviously still chewing. "I said good excuse, Gretch. I think were even" Ryler said.

Ryler started talking in a forced, motivational way. "Guys, as you have noticed, I have gathered the six newest members here... and that are over the 12-year-old limit" he said, continuing. I noticed, or rather smelled Dr. Cuiller in the other corner of the Arenasium taking notes. Ryler continued; "As there's six of you now, you can actually form a party. And no, I don't mean a festive kind of party, but a party as in a team" he said. I was surprised pretty badly. So I was in a kind of team now? Ron kept whispering swear-words. Prudence just clapped of joy, Tina sighed and kicked her in the head with her boots. Prudence eyed her. Gretchen actually swallowed the rest of her food, and Zootri just sat there, with his yellowish hood stuck over his head. Ryler laughed slowly. Laughing was pretty much the only thing he did slowly. "I see you are surprised, all of you! I don't blame you, I would be too" he said. "Some of you may have noticed that Lenardt is here". Dr. Cuillere didn't seem to appreciate Ryler mentioning his first name. Also, it seemed I was the only one to have noticed him. "He is here to watch your abilities, and finally set up a balanced party-setup. It's better for you just to wait and see" he said. "So, who wants to be first... to fight me!" he shouted, asking. It was completely silent.

Yes, no sound what so ever in the whole Arenasium. But there was an obvious reason for the lack of sound. Zootri had accepted the challenge, silently I might add. He walked down the stair-like tribune, and finally reached the floor. "All right, come at me when you feel like it" Ryler said, and attached some kind of band around his neck, glowing in different shades of brown. He rotated a switch, and took a stance. Zootri raised a hand...

Suddenly, snow started gathering around his arm. He leapt towards Ryler, and loaded his fist backwards. He punched at Ryler, who blocked it with his left arm. Ryler quickly raised his head, and hit it towards Zootri, with his horn first. Zootri released both hands, and summoned several round, shiny, transparent plates which formed a shield to protect him. He bounced right off Ryler's horn. "I'm impressed! You have gained the ability not only silently using attacks which normally need chanting, but you also can manipulate your ranged attacks into physical ones, enhancing the power with physical strength. Just like you did with Powder Sno-..." Ryler said, before Zootri leapt towards him again, this time summoning a kind of icy wind around his foot, and kicking at Ryler. Ryler grinned. You ought to be more careful about attacking me while I'm talking, Zoot" he said, before leaping into the air, over Zootri, and stomping him down to the ground. Zootri, rose, with his hand to the thigh, where he had been stomped. He seemed OK.

"So, who's next!?" Ryler asked in the same fashion as always. Prudence twitched, as she was at the front of the tribune. Everyone was visibly amazed by Zootri's skill. "Hey, hey. I'm not going to show off in front of people I barely know!" Prudence suddenly burst out, and ran to sit at the same height as Zootri. "It's embarrassing!" she said before curling up into a ball, her underwear coming to show. Zootri and I turned away, while Ron laughed loudly. "You like underwear with stripes, do ya!" he said blatantly. Prudence reddened, embarrassed. She ran up to the highest level of the tribune and lay down, breathing heavily. Ryler laughed loudly, joined by Pyrowl who mysteriously showed up from nowhere. Dr. Cuillere was having a nose-bleed. That was what triggered my laughing. Suddenly, Gretchen stood up. "I finished my breakfast, so I'm full. Now I can fight" she said, bravely. All heads turned to her, except for Prudence's...

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 6**

**Name:** Zootri Trymn

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **18 or 19? At least the oldest of us

**Species: **Not available, idk

**Abilities: **Manipulation of frozen water in multiple forms

**Note:**

As silent as a statue, doesn't say a word, and doesn't even make a sound when he walks... But his presence is kind of... cool


	7. Testing, Testing

**Chapter 7: Testing, Testing...**

It was kind of ironic, I would never have guessed that Gretchen would go next. Actually, I couldn't imagine her fighting at all... But, there she stood, ready to confront one of the boss' assistants. She wobbled over to the center of the Arenasium, and... well, just stood there. She was wearing her large, green hoodie, which one would think she used it to hide her curves... if you know what I mean. But then you see her wearing really tight, dark-blue pants. I wonder what she was thinking. Anyhow, I started smelling a faint, foul smell. Purple gas was starting to leak from Gretchen's nostrils. Suddenly, she shouted "Poison Gas!" and spewed out a large beam of purple mist, in Ryler's direction. He was enveloped by the gas, that was becoming more and more concentrated around him. But just when the last smoke gathered, he ripped through it with his horn, drilling rapidly. He continued running towards Gretchen, with long steps and his horn still spinning.

Gretchen coughed, and a 'wave' started traveling up her throat. As Ryler started coming closer, she said "Sludge", and gulped up some purple and green contaminated sludge, hitting Ryler's face and blocking his vision. She stepped to the side, and he ended up running right past her and into the tribune, pretty close to Tina. Tina just started laughing impulsively, and Ryler wiped his sun-glasses. He then turned around, facing Gretchen which was standing and looking really proud. Ryler set his hands to the ground and tucked his head to his chest. He kicked off with his legs, and started rolling towards Gretchen. She clapped her hands together in front of her, and started whispering to herself. As Ryler came closer, she lifted her hands, and shouted the word "Curse" loudly. When she separated her hands, a large, transparent mark was hovering above her, and she gained a certain aura about her. She was hit by Ryler's roll-out, but didn't seem to take to much harm. Ryler continued rolling, now with greater velocity, and turned again to hit Gretchen. She suddenly sat down, and said "Amnesia", and seemed to be completely confused. She noticed Ryler, and rose to her feet. "An enemy!" she shouted, "Sludge!". And again, she spewed out contaminated liquids, but this time at a much stronger level, almost like a current. It hit Ryler so hard that he slowed down, and Gretchen could easily step aside. Ryler. Stopped rolling, and to my surprise rose up to his feet without looking dizzy at all. "Well, I can't battle in these dirty clothes anymore..." he said, and ripped his now stained, white shirt off. His upper body consisted of a chest with a thick, gray hide, and the lower torso seemed human enough.

Ryler bent his arm, so that the elbow was 90 degrees between the lower and upper arm. He took a stance, where his leg was leaning towards the wall. Gretchen yawned, and a cloud escaped her mouth and hovered in Rylers direction. He couldn't help but breathe it in before he kicked off from the wall, and raised his arm, ready to hammer down Gretchen. Ron exhaled rapidly in frustration. "Is Ryler serious? He's using Hammer Arm!" I looked at him, confused. "It's an attack with a measured power level of 100!" He said, and I quickly turned to see what was happening on the court. Gretchen looked really relaxed, and had raised a finger up into the air. She raised a second one, and I realized she was counting. She raised a third one, and Ryler suddenly fell asleep in mid-air. Gretchen clapped her hands together again, and said "Dream Eater" carefully, trying not to wake up Ryler. As her hands began to glow in a bright purple, Ryler suddenly snored, so loud that a wave of sound started accelerating towards Gretchen. She was tossed into the wall by the powerful snore. Once again, Ryler snored, this time hitting her directly, and she was knocked unconscious. Dr. Cuillere rapidly teleported beside Ryler, and gave him a few shots with a syringe. He woke up, and smiled. "Let's give Gretchen a few potion-shots, looks like she needs 'em" he said, and yawned.

I was surprised that Gretchen lasted that much longer before Ryler than Zootri. I actually asked Ron why. "Zootri has a special way of fighting, I once sparred against him when I came here. It was over after only two minutes, when I had lost" he explained. "You see, Zootri either wins real quickly... or loses in the same fashion. Zootri's fights are the quickest among all" he answered. I understood. He had to control his attacks, to make them melee, and at the same time not chant. So he uses so much power, that he has to win or lose fast. It was really logical.

Now, the remaining question was just who would fight next... Prudence wasn't really done with her nervous break down yet, and Ron just looked bored, showing no initiative at all. I was really just mildly terrified over the level of power Ryler was using. So that only left Zootri, who really looked like he could go again, and Tina. Tina rose from her sitting position, and turned to Prudence. "Hey Prudence, I have a great idea!" she said. "Why don't we flip a coin to see which one of us goes next?" she proposed. "Give her a break, Tina" Ron said. "No, wait! It's OK" Prudence said. Tina clearly lit a fire within her. Tina picked a coin up from her pocket, and flipped it into the air. "Tails... no, heads!" Prudence shouted in doubt. The coin landed in Tina's hand. "Tails" Tina said, clearly disappointed. She walked down the stair-like tribune, and stood before Ryler. "Well, I'm not going back on my word... guess I'll be next" she said.

Ryler bent his head to the left, until it made one of those cracking sounds. Tina sighed. She raised her right hand in front of her, and started waving her finger from one side to another. It made a weird ticking-sound, just like a clock. Ryler, inhaled quickly and nervously, before charging at her. Tina just giggled. Suddenly, her hand glowed, and ice gathered in a sphere around it. "Metronome gives..." she begun, before punching Ryler in the face. "...Ice Punch!" she finished. Ryler was thrown backwards. Again, Tina started waving her finger. Did she have ice-powers, just like Zootri? Suddenly, Tina's finger started waving, and she coughed. She said "Metronome gives... Flamethrower!", before spewing out a current of flames, engulfing Ryler. She had ice- and fire-powers? I was completely confused. When the fire naturally faded, Ryler rose to his feet. "If I want'a survive, I'll better stop this sh*t!" he said. Ryler's horn started drilling, and he charged once again. What power does Tina hold? Is she even making Ryler nervous!?

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 7**

**Name: **Gretchen Kindley

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **15

**Species: **Don't Know...

**Abilities: **Basically a combination of poison oozes and some weird dream-consumption

**Note:**

She really gets on everyone's nerve... and no wonder she's so fat, she never stops chewing...


	8. Testing, Testing II

**Chapter 8: Testing, Testing... II**

Ryler was gaining speed, and using his weight in momentum. It currently looked like he was going to crush Tina. Dr. Cuillere had even had even raised to his feet, in suspense. Tina held her palm in front of her mouth and said ''Sweet Kiss'' before kissing her palm. Since she wore black lipstick, a black kissing-mark was hovering towards Ryler, engulfed in pink light. It hit him on the cheek, and he fell. Despite the friction, he slid forward and stopped only inches from Tina's feet. I was convinced Tina was the strongest among us at this moment. The powers I had seen just in these last five minutes, were both ice- and fire-manipulation and some kinetic hypnosis or something. Ryler was having trouble rising to his feet, and his eyes seemed to flicker, as if they weren't adjusted to the light.

Finally, he managed to stabilize and stand up. "Let's put that luck of yours to the test, eh?" Ryler said. His arms summoned two glowing rings around his wrists, and he leaped up, towards Tina. The rings formed sharp chips of rock, and he threw them at her, one single one at a time. Tina waved her finger again, more rapidly, but still in a stable rhythm. The air around her started focusing as she said "Metronome gives...". The air sharpened into blades, and twirled around her. "...Sword Dance!" she said, before swearing. She stepped rapidly aside, the rocks stabbing through the wall. I was surprised. Why in the world would she use something that useless a second before being stabbed. Was she showing off? If she was, it sure wasn't doing the trick. She was looking stupid at the moment. I chose to watch further though, maybe she had some crazy plan. Ryler, still looking pretty darn dizzy, made a rather smart choice. He chose to use a physical attack. That way, it would be easier to hit. I wondered over why a kiss would stop him such in his tracks... He bent his arm in a 90 degree angle again, as he had before. He was using Hammer Arm for sure! He started sprinting towards Tina, and she started running sideways while waving her index finger again, making the same ticking noise. She was still aiming her finger at Ryler. Tina inhaled before shouting; "Metronome gives...", as before. Was it some kind of unusual habit, always saying 'metronome gives'?

Ron faced me, and smiled a kind of evil gesture. "I bet Metronome's going to screw her up again. She can't have that muck luck" he said, still with the same grin. "...Whirlpool!" Tina finished, and water started gathering around her hand, twisting and twirling. The water finally formed a gigantic whirlpool and blocked Ryler's attack. "Damn, what a lucky b**ch! Where does she get all that F***ing luck!?" Ron shouted, and Tina smiled, still holding on to the massive spiral of water, keeping it between her and Ryler. She started waving her free index finger, and once more the ticking sound started ringing in my ears. "I give up... Why does she keep waving her finger like that?" I asked Ron. He laughed a bit before realizing I was serious. "Oh, right... You don't know much about Pokémon. That's an attack called Metronome, which is the main tool in Tina's arsenal. It summons a random attack from every attack that exists" he explained. I understood now. The only reason Tina had hurt Ryler at all, was because she was incredibly lucky with her Metronome! "You can only imagine how much luck she usually has" Ron said, slightly irritated. "Also, you must wonder how much she's trained, knowing the effect of every attack on the face of this world!" he continued. He was right, I thought. I didn't even know a single attack... almost. And she was the direct opposite. She knew all of them!

Tina's Whirlpool wore off as she said; "Metronome gives... Frenzy Plant!". Tina laughed in relief. Once again, Cuillere rose from his seat. Prudence let out a sob-like sound. "Is she really going through with that? She could end up killing Ryler!" she said, nervously. I turned to Ron. "That's Frenzy plant" he said. Tina touched the ground, and spiky, entangling roots started forming a ray, growing towards Ryler. The roots were thick, and sharp. "It's among the strongest attacks in the world. And, it's grass-type, so Ryler will be really weak against it" he continued. I watched closely. The plants looked like they were starting to form a closed space around Ryler. They would crush him! The inside of the space started glowing a yellowish green. Prudence also rose from her seat. "Tina, stop this! Can't you see he's dying!?" she screamed. Tina kept smiling. "You see that glow?" she said. "That ain't me" she concluded. Just as my eyes turned back to the bush Ryler was trapped in, the roots were cut, and out leaped Ryler, his horn glowing. The roots rotted and disappeared. "You got me... I can't move before I've recharged" Tina said. Ryler picked her up and lay her unmovable body on the tribune. "Good fight, lass. You got a lot of luck!" Ryler said, and sat down.

Ryler took a couple of potion-shots, and was soon as good as new. As far as I'd seen, most of my fellow mutants were stronger than me, and I was thinking, kind of pessimistic, that I was never going to catch up with them. Ron rose to his feet, apparently preparing to challenge Ryler. So, I was sure he was going next. I was wrong. He pushed me, down towards Ryler, so I slipped and unwittingly taking a few, long steps down the tribune, trying to regain my balance. When I finally stood steadily, I was standing in the classical starting position, in front of Ryler. "So you're next, huh?" Ryler said. I heard Ron's laugh in the background, seemingly pleased with his evildoing. I put a clear smirk on my face, and said, just loud enough for Ron to hear it; "What a shame, I was pushed by a girl"... It took a moment or two before I got a reaction. Ron suddenly started swearing for his very life, and luckily Zootri stepped in and held him back. "I'll never forgive you for this shit, you f***ing knee-face! I'll crush you and your pathetic smirk!" Ron complained, continuing loudly. Ryler laughed hardly. "You know what, I need a break. I got a proposal... Why don't you prove yourself against Ron?" Ryler asked. At least he managed to wipe my smirk off. "N-n-no, I r-rath-..." I started nervously, before Ron came dashing in. I jumped to the side, so he missed me.

"That's a great idea, Ryler!" Ron said, answering for both of us... at least it seemed like it. He punched into his own palm, threatening me. "I don't care if you're the new guy. I'm not going easy on you now!"

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 8**

**Name: **Tina

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **13

**Species: **Togepi

**Abilities: **The so-called 'Metronome', aka. Complete entropy and chaos!

**Note:**

I've seen a picture of a Togepi... How can a goth be a Togepi!? HOW!!? Well, under the make-up I'm sure she's... acceptable


	9. Spark and Ignition

**Chapter 9: Sparks and Ignition**

The words kind of echoed in my head. Ron was going all out against me... And I had no idea what powers he possessed! He looked like he was waiting for my move. It was just pure logic that I got to move first, since I was probably the weakest. I thought a little, and decided to use the attack I thought about while thinking about how to counter Whirlpool. It seemed impossible. But I had a hypothesis. I bent my legs and tightened the muscles. ''Swift'' I whispered, and stars started to appear in my hands. I kicked off with my legs, starting the rapid run I'd used to escape Ron's rampage once before. I was running faster that the eye could see, diagonally to the left before Ron. I threw stars at Ron rapidly, making a kind of wave of shooting stars. I shifted directions in a tackle at Ron, still in the same speed.

He must have seen me slowing down when shifting direction, because now he curled up into a protective sphere. I hit, and though right on, Ron managed to protect himself. ''Roll out'' Ron said, still curled up. He started rolling towards me, and accelerated quickly. He thought he could outrun me? Could he, actually? He was closing in. But he forgot one thing. My swift stars. They hit him in the flank, one-by-one. His rolling stopped, and he crashed into the wall. Not crushing it like Tauros did, though. Ron quickly rose to a standing position, and smirked. "That almost hurt, Jacob! Not that bad" he said. "I obviously can't keep up with your speed..." he said, and laughed. Then, suddenly, he struck a really serious face-expression. Ron cleared his throat, and rubbed his neck. "Let's see if you like my lyrics" he said. He started singing, to my surprise...

~ _It's obvious_

_You need a nap._

_It's alright_

_You've run your lap!_

_So lay down_

_'Cause you must be_

_Be dreaming,_

_Sweet dreams for me._

_Wake up, reverse_

_Don't wanna fight_

_It's dark outside_

_Already Night..._

_Yes, sleep tight tonight._

I was feeling really sleepy, and I had no idea why. The longer Ron sang, the more I wanted to just lay down. After the 'chorus' I still hadn't given up... That wasn't the problem. My body just collapsed.

The next thing I knew, I woke up from Ron slapping me multiple times in the face. I came to conscienceless and rapidly stood up. My cheeks were really hurting, and the inside of my mouth was tasting blood. "I'm impressed! You kept awake through my chorus! Most people haven't heard it ever. They always fall asleep" he said, still cheerfully. "Sorry for slapping you all those dozens of times, but, I was bored just watching you sleep..." he continued. I didn't care about him talking. I used swift and threw a dozen stars at him, from the left. Then, I leaped above him. As the stars started hitting, I clapped my hands together, and chanted "Thunder Wave!" loudly. The wave of electricity hit Ron, and the next thing he knew, he was standing like a statue. I didn't celebrate the moment. There was no time. My strongest attribute in this battle was speed. Again, I threw stars at him, and tackled him from behind. He was still unable to act. I howled instinctively, before kicking off in a quick leap and tackled him with all my might. This loosened him, and Ron quickly answered my attacks with pounding his arm at my chest. I exhaled suddenly, and staggered backward.

I let out swift-stars again, in despair. They hit Ron. "These f***ing stars are really provoking the shit out of me!" he said blatantly, and faced his palm against me. A white light left my body, and he clenched his fist around it. Ron said; "Disable", and the light was gone. Again I chanted 'Swift', but nothing happened. "There, that should put those stars away for a while!" he said, and giggled with his dull, unclassifiable voice. He had disabled my swift-powers? That was my main offensive power! Ron pointed out that too, of course. "Let's see you beat me up without those stars of yours!" he said, still laughing. Again, I used my quickness to tackle him in the abdomen, so he lost his breath and landed in the middle of the Arenasium. The rest of my team were watching, and engaging socially about it. Ron rose, again. How could he take such a beat, and still be healthy? I would have been knocked out twice already, If I were him. "You seem surprised" Ron stated, while rising from his lying position. "Jigglypuff has a really high endurance! That's what helps me the most. Sticks and stones will break my bones after a really long time, but words will do just as fine" he said, ironically.

I had no idea what to do. I thought about the limited experience I had gathered. And, of course, that gave me nothing. I closed my eyes, just for a moment. I connected with my instinct. When I'd done this before, everything had gone so fast, and automatic. But this time was different. I was taken through the process step-by-step. First, I stored lot's of negative charges in a part of my body. This made the positive sparks envelope my right arm. Then, I had to maintain the charge by blocking the positive charges out. Then, the rest was up to me. I took a sprint at Ron, and pounded him with my electrically charged arm. He was weakened for real this time. Ron stood up, and looked at the positive charges disappearing. "Spark, eh?" he said shortly. "That really f***ing hurt like h*ll!" he continued. I finally got my chance, to smile. He formed a sphere again, and rolled towards me. "Roll out!" he shouted. He accelerated in an extreme speed. I quickly dodged the attack, but he kept accelerating, and switched courses, back at me. I dodged again, and he barely missed. I knew that the next one would hit. "Sp-... SPARK!!!" I shouted, and the charge built in all my body. I ran towards Ron in an all-out attack. I hit...

...I thought. We hit each our side of a thin barrier, and in the end were hurt by our own attacks. I glanced over at Dr. Cuillere, who was maintaining the barrier. "Enough, boys. I've seen enough" he said. Ryler snorted. "Yeah, way to ruin a good show, Lenny" he said, and Cuillere frowned angrily at the mentioning of Ryler's new pet name. "We don't want any casualties here" he just said, and took his seat again. "Now, only one remains untested" he finished. All eyes were on Prudence. She was clearly nervously embarrassed.

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 2 ~Update~**

**Name: **Ron Pummeluff

**Gender: **Male (hehe... you know)

**Age: **17

**Species: **Jigglypuff

**Abilities: **He has the endurance of a stone pillar, and is pretty good at singing lullabies...

**Note:**

He swears like a dog barks! Especially if you call pink feminine. He calls his 'masterpiece' for "Ron's Lullaby"... I hate to admit it's quite catchy


	10. Testing, Te or Not?

**Chapter 10: Testing, Te-... or Not?**

«Uh- uhm» Prudence started. I was walking casually towards the tribune, trying to hide the pain I was experiencing. People watching action-series and films were really missing all the bad parts about action... Seriously! My face was mildly swelling up, and I was pretty sure my ribs were messed up. I looked back at Ron. He was pretty much going through the same process as me. He had some soars from my stars. He noticed me looking at me, and made an arrogant expression. I smirked. I took a couple of steps upwards, along the tribune, and saw that Prudence only had managed to rise to her feet, still paralyzed. Was it so hard for her just to show us her skills? We'd all done it...

Ryler got up, yawned, and started stretching some limbs. Apparently, he was all ready to fight. Prudence started walking down towards the floor, almost crying. Tina was smiling. Prudence reached the floor, and Ryler switched his "necklace" on. One could actually feel the tension. Was it going to be a battle at all? Could Prudence fight at all?

Suddenly, Prudence pulled a small, wooden stick out of her pocket. It was very dark, probably made of some dense type of wood. It started glowing a faint green, and it started growing. The stick was now at least two meters long, and Prudence took a stance with it. Ryler and Dr. Cuillere seemed really confused by this power. Was I missing something? Prudence tried to smile, but she was apparently still nervous. "Leech Seed!" she shouted, and summoned several seeds which were thrown at Ryler, and grew quickly into vines that entangled him. The plants all took root, and a concentrated, green beam connected Ryler and Prudence. She jumped, and pointed her stick at him. It glowed green again, and grew rapidly, hitting Ryler in the face with it's tip. Ryler fell backwards, and the roots now only bound his feet. He rubbed his forehead, and bit his teeth together tightly. "Gaah, that even hurt" Ryler said. Suddenly, he started looking around. She was gone... Prudence had vanished?

Everyone looked utterly confused. After what I'd seen so far, it seemed Prudence's powers were based on plants and nature. How could she vanish in this way? Suddenly Pyrowl, still sitting in the corner of the Arenasium, leapt up, now standing, and barked at the ceiling. Ryler looked up, and his confident smirk made its way to his face again. "How much longer were you thinking you could hide up there?" Ryler asked. I looked up again, and I spotted her. The stick Prudence had enlongated and hit Ryler with, was now elegantly formed as an umbrella, with large leaves serving as the 'cloth'. Prudence was simply hovering in the air with the help of an umbrella!

I turned to Ron again. "How can she do that?" I asked. Ron chuckled. "I can't blame you, haven't really known her for long..." he started. "It's pretty easy, actually. Prudence is light as a f***ing feather. I'm not even exaggerating! I could probably lift her with one arm" Ron said, still staring at Prudence hovering.

Gretchen snorted, and wiped her mouth. "To bwe exwact, she weighs abwout 7.8 kiwogwams, which in pounds is-..." Gretchen started, interrupting our conversation as usual. Before she could finish, Prudence degenerated her umbrella into a staff again, and fell directly towards Ryler. Ryler simply cocked his arm in a straight angle again, obviously using the same move as before, the so-called 'Hammer Arm'.

Just when he was about to hit, Ryler turned his head, and opened for Prudence's kick. She hit him on his right cheek, and he fell to the ground. "Pviwoll, mbo!" Ryler said, his swollen cheek disabling his speech. Surprisingly (not), Gretchen was the only one who understood what he was trying to say. "Wun!" she shouted, and started running out of the Arenasium. Ron pushed me up on my feet, me still being confused. Then I started smelling the smoke, and it all became obvious. Pyrowl had gotten excited by Prudence's hovering, and apparently lit one of the walls on fire.

I ran after the others, and safely exited the big room. Only Pyrowl and Ryler stood stood inside, while Dr. Cuillere sealed the door with a transparent wall, similar to the one he had stopped my fight with.

After McHvalner appeared and stopped the fire with a not-so-impressive move called 'Water Sport', the rebuilding of the Arenasium would only take a couple of days. "It's happened before" Ryler explained shortly, while petting Pyrowl gently on the head. We were all gathered in Dr. Cuillere's office, or rather class-room. Dr. Cuillere entered, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Great, you're all here" he said, tiredly. He sat behind his desk, and straightened his glasses.

"I'm pretty sure I have gathered enough information on all of you, even though the last test was cut short" he started saying. "But now that I know your skills, powers and most importantly how you use them..." he continued before clearing his throat. "You are compatible, and can now form a team" he finished. I lost my breath. I'd been here for less than 48 hours, and already I was going to serve my duty...

Most of us seemed happy, anyway. We did get along alright, mostly. And besides, I had nothing to be afraid of. With powerhouses like Tina and Zootri, and brilliants such as Prudence, what could go wrong?

Ryler rose from his seat, and let down Pyrowl from his shoulder. "Oh, and before I forget" he said, loud and clear. "You need to find a team name. If you want a better name than 'Team-08', of course" he finished, before exiting the room, followed by Pyrowl and Dr. Cuillere. We looked at each other.

2 hours with silence. That was incredible, even for Zootri. That was how our team reacted to big decisions. Not a good sign. Zootri exhaled slowly. "No ideas? Really?" he asked. Everyone always payed attention when Zootri talked. I guess that's what happens when you never really talk...

"OK, I'll tell you our name then. The key is our personalities. Firstly, Gretchen is the symbol of birth and early childhood. She spews everything up, like a baby, and only complains and eats... like a baby" he started. Gretchen was speechless. Everyone was speechless. Except for Ron, he was laughing. Zootri looked at Ron, and he too became quiet. "Then there's Ron. He swears all the time, and wants everything for himself, just like a little boy. Therefore, he represents the rest of the childhood" Zootri said. I choked my own laughter. "Now the teenage-stage of life. That one is for Prudence. Her courage is yet to be seen, and she acts like she thinks everyone wants to. She cries easily, and doesn't know when to start... like a teenage girl filled with hormones" he continued. Prudence was obviously disappointed, wanting to be the adult-stage. "Early adulthood is for you, Jacob" he said, and looked at me... I think. Couldn't see through his hair covering his eyes. "You are a mere victim of all the other personalities, and are trying the best you can to handle them in a mature way. Still, you can and will have fun" he explained. I was honored, really. "Then there's being old, that's me. I don't talk, I don't show feelings and I simply ignore the rest of society" he said. Talk about self-criticism. "And then there's Tina, which is death, needless to say" he finished.

Zootri had talked. And the impact was genius. But no, he wasn't finished. "So, we all together represent the cycle of life. Therefore, we are called Team Cycle!" he said, to everyone's acceptance. A brilliant name, with a brilliant meaning.

* * *

**Jacob's Profile nr. 9**

**Name:** Prudence Gardner

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 17, I think

**Species: **Uhm... no idea

**Abilities: **She can somewhat control the power of plants and nature, and she's light as a feather

**Note:**

She thinks she's the adult among us... We know otherwise, though. She's bright, though, and really nice


End file.
